


Save me Barrie

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Chris Barrie - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Chris Barrie saved me, Other, Save Me, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a large story I am writing where Chris goes and checks on a fan called Nakila but find her not how he expects (contains some depictions of suicide) (they are also on my fanfiction blog www.uequalsbetterthanlife.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me Barrie

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for any errors.

There was a form of tension in the air and Chris went to go and check on Nakila. He had known that she had been upset by something but he did not know what.Walking up the stairs he saw the gang of three girls giggling to themselves about something and went down the other steps and Chris went up.Chris looked at them as they left and then went on the hunt for Nakila.

He went into his room, dropped his version of the script there and then walked a few meters down the corridor to where Nakila's room was. As he got closer to the door, he could sense something was wrong.Carefully, he placed his ear to the door and then heard a faint sound of crying. Carefully, he placed his ear to the door and then heard a faint sound of crying.Knocking lightly he said “Nakila?  
Then, he heard movement and then a saddened Nakila opened the door.She allowed him in and then returned to where she was ; sitting on the window ledge crying.  
Chris walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and said calmly “Are you going to tell me whats wrong?” No answer.   
“Nakila?” he came down to her level. "Please tell me what’s wrong.We are all worried about you.” Then, she placed both feet out the window and swung them from side to side  
.Chris, being worried about her mental health at the moment, placed the script on the table and then hand his hands on her back, so he could pull her back if she decided to jump. “Nakila” he stated..  
She didn't reply.  
He said it again, a little firmer “Nakila.” Still no reaction, she was sitting in the same position.   
.He held her lightly under the arms and then asked her again what she was doing. Then, he felt her wanting to jump. He pulled her away from the window and she lnaded on the floor under the window (inside). He looked at her face. She was crying silently and seemed very pale. “Nakila” he said to her.“just listen to me.I don't know whats happened but you need to tell me, beause….because I don't want to lose you.” He finally admitted.He had kept feelings between him and Nakila at neutral, bu now he realised the true her was suicidal, he decided to open up to her a little. “You see, you are only person I trust here to be honest and…” he began, but then, Nakila sat up and hugged him. After a large hug, Chris then said, "will you now tell me what’s wrong?" Nakila nodded and she sat on the sofa.Chris made tea and they both sat together. Chris made tea and they both sat together.

“So, what started this off Nakila? Something must have upset you.“ Chris began, looking at her concerned.   
"Yes.Something did.” She began, portraying neves.She then continued after a sip of tea “ those girls, those three girls which came in, they had been saying mean comments about me in school and…and Im…Im fed up of it”..Nakila then went into a crying fit again.  
Chris held her close and shushed her.  
"Hey, they can’t get you in there now can they?It's just me and you. .No harm is going to come to you.” He reassured. He knew exactly how she felt from the considerable amount of bullying he had had in the past.She calmed down a little.   
“How long's this been going on for?” Chris asked, placing his cup on the side. “Since I went to junior school.” She replied.  
The short sentaces she was saying definitely was portraying sadness. Chris was in a very difficult position;anything he said could have a diverse effect on Nakila. "Why were you thinking about jumping Nakila?Has it got that bad?” he asked, feeling bad about asking it. Was his curiosity going to kill someone?A teary eyed Naila then replied with “ Because…because I am…sui…” “No, you cant be!” Chris interrupted and got up wth the shock.  
Nakila bowed her head and said quietly “ even you don't want me.” Chris then said “Not true” He was holding back shouting.He came down beside her again and said "Nakila, look at me a minute". She looked at him;her eyes seeming tired and upset. “Nakila,” he began, nervous as to how the next thing he would say would effect her “Nakila, I…I am always here…I don't…hate you for you being who you are…It doesn't matter what you are or feel…I…” Then, he paused, he was becoming emotional. Why?He didn't love her did he. She was paying attention and by the way she acted around him, she could spot emotions of his easily. SHe decided to continue “I…will always be here for you.” Nakila seemed upset again and a smile crept across her face.  
Deciding to disguise the sadness he was feeling with humor, he decided to say “is that a smile Nakila?” She smiled more and nodded.  
"You sure we would be allowed?"  
Chris nodded "well, for a few hours at least. We can’t do it for long, the auditions will be over soon and Doug will want us all down in the room to rehearse with the others so…” Nakila then got up and said" Thank you sir.Thank you.” And smiled at him. “It's the best I could do for you Nakila!” he replied, feeling emotional again.  
She then walked over to the kettle and asked him for another cup of tea. Chris, shutting the window said “okay.” As Nakila boiled the kettle, he looked at the night sky then looked back at Nakila who was smiling happily at her phone. Then he realised that someone close to her had been taken away from her;one of the girls in the Barriecade, her dance group, had died.A tear came to his eyes as the blackness of the sky seemed so free. He, in a way, saw why Nakila wanted to go out into the night.He turned around as Nakila was behind him with a cup in hand. She then stood next to him and said "I miss her".  
Chris, uncontrollably said “ me too.” Realising what he had said he was not sure what to do;Nakila's eye giving a message of surprise and sadness. “Err,”chris said again. "It’s okay Barrie." Nakila replied and looked out into the night.“I know.” Chris was going to ask her how, but he wanted to leave it at that.As he drank the tea that Nakila had prepared, he watched as a shooting star fell. Nakila closed her eyes and wished and he smiled as he watched on; remembering his sons doing that when they were younger.Nakila gave him eye contact again and smiled shyly, looking into her cup again. There was so much stuff he wanted to ask her, ut then, he felt his phone vibrate. It was Craig.He groaned as he realised and rejected the call. He did not want to leave her.“Nakila, are you okay now?” he asked, concerned.  
Nakila nodded happily. She seemed to notie something was up. "You?" She replied.  
“err, yeah…” he said and glaced down at his phone.   
"No you are not.Something's up.” She said. "Well ..." he paused, "Craig wants me so I best go"  
Nakila smiled and implied that he could go.Chris gave her the cup and smiled. “Thanks for the tea.” He said, walking over to her door. “Thanks for making me live” she said and smiled back.  
Chris nodded then left.As he walked back over to his room he could not help but feel saddened by Nakila's last comment. As he got into his room and saw Craig there, he inhaled deeply and froze after entering.  
“Chrissy?” he asked Acknowledging Craig's presence he walked over to the sofa and sat next to him, "yeah?" "You okay?"  
"I’m ... fine ..." Chris replied. He couldn’t tell Craig about what had happened. It would be too risky for him and Nakila but something had to be done

 


End file.
